


Art: Not Another Word, Steven

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracie wants Danny & Steve to take her Trick or Treating, & there's no way that Danny's letting his little girl down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Not Another Word, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my contribution to the _Five-O Fright_ fun over at [](http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/profile)[**h5oartvalentine**](http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/). \o/  
>  2\. Thank you to [](http://gaffsie.livejournal.com/profile)[**gaffsie**](http://gaffsie.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: _Any character, it was the last costume in their size._ (This was actually a prompt over at the Fright's sister art fest, the SGA Scare at [](http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgaartvalentine**](http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/) , but I couldn't resist. *g*)  
> 3\. Thank you to [](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthelj**](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) for audiencing  & squee. *hugs*
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> [   
>  ](http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
